


give us a song you're the piano man

by haipollai



Category: Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music & Bands, Fluffy, M/M, Musician Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:30:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haipollai/pseuds/haipollai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Steve waves down one of the bartenders and orders, considers ordering two drinks but decides to hold off. Maybe Bucky's just in the bathroom, maybe he's tucked away in a corner and Steve's just missed him. He does another sweep of the room just in case but doesn't see him.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Maybe he's early. Steve has always had a habit of showing up early, but so did Bucky.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	give us a song you're the piano man

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally part of a larger universe half created with Lanyon where Steve worked at a bookstore and Bucky was in a band and wanted to be a huge rock star but this is the only piece to have survived since Bucky playing piano is just unf a thing. ~~And that i had the patience for~~
> 
> Title from Billy Joel's Piano Man

Steve double checks the name of the bar against the one in the text message. Bucky had been clear, on Atlantic Ave in an old brick building with Stark Industries emblazoned over one of the doors. He recognizes the logo from a beer he's seen at the store sometimes, a local brewery that Steve can only assume is brewed in the building in front of him.

The bouncer nods at him as Steve enters. There's no line, no crowd but the inside is buzzing. Lots of warm wood and brick and soft light. It gives the bar an almost cozy feeling. He scans the room but doesn't see Bucky at first, so not sure what else to do, he makes his way to the bar. There are no further instructions in the text, no clue what to do next. All he was told was to meet Bucky at the place.

Steve waves down one of the bartenders and orders, considers ordering two drinks but decides to hold off. Maybe Bucky's just in the bathroom, maybe he's tucked away in a corner and Steve's just missed him. He does another sweep of the room just in case but doesn't see him.

Maybe he's early. Steve has always had a habit of showing up early, but so did Bucky.

"You Steve?" The bartender asks as he brings Steve his drink.

Steve shifts uncomfortably. This is all building up to a be a surprise, and he's not sure if it it's a good one. "Yes, how'd you know?"

"You have the look of a kicked puppy so…" The man smirks and shrugs. "Barnes will be out in a second. I'm Tony Stark." He holds out a hand for Steve to shake, damp with condensation. Steve hopes it's condensation.

"Stark as in 'Stark'?" Steve glances at the logo painted directly onto the brick wall behind the bar, poking out between the shelves of hard liquor put up over it. He wonders just how much a man must hate his name to hide it like that.

Tony's grin widens. "Got it in one, it was Daddy's idea to name the place after himself. Oh there's the man of the hour." He nods at something past Steve and Steve turns, expecting to see Bucky approaching him. Instead he sees Bucky's back as he makes his way to a small raised stage, it can barely be called a stage. But there's enough room for a baby grand piano on it. Steve hadn't thought much of it before too focused on finding Bucky among all the people. Now, He can't stop staring. There's an upright in Bucky's apartment, Steve's seen him play before, but he already knows that whatever they're doing here isn't anything like watching Bucky practice.

Steve doesn't see Tony waving over one of his waitresses and giving her a drink until he notices her making her way towards Bucky. As Steve watches, Bucky smiles gratefully at her and takes a sip before opening the lid. She lingers there, next to the piano, hand on her hip. They talk briefly as he runs his fingers over the keys. Whatever she’s saying makes Bucky laugh. Steve pushes away the flare of jealousy, Bucky invited him here and It wasn't to see him cheat on Steve. Steve's grip still tightens on his beer.

The waitress says one last thing and bounds off the stage to continue working. For a second Bucky doesn't do anything. His fingers simply rest on the keys. Steve has seen him in this moment before, before he starts playing. It's the same whether he's on the piano or holding a guitar. The calm before the storm. His fingers feel their way back and forth over the keys before he settles where he wants to be and finally he starts to play. It's slow, almost peaceful. This isn't meant to be a concert. Bucky could be sitting in his own apartment for all he seems to notice the people around him. But the people notice him. Voices are pitched lower, conversations lull.

Steve is as enraptured as them. 

"Never known Barnes to invite anyone over," Tony says, making Steve jump, he'd forgotten for a moment about him. About anyone else in the room.

"What?”

"James. That nutjob on my piano." Tony grins and pours himself a drink. Steve doesn't miss that he pours himself a scotch instead of one of his own brews. "He's never invited anyone along on nights he plays. Natasha of course, cause they're like soulmates in that weird best friend kind of way. But not like…you."

"Me?" Steve swallows hard, not sure what he’s done that is so special. He knows he's not Bucky's first boyfriend. Someone else must have seen Bucky play like this.

"You know, boyfriend material." He gives Steve a sharp look. "You better be boyfriend material."

Steve isn't sure what to say and tries to hide it by taking a longer drink. He knows they're dating, Bucky calls him his boyfriend and Steve gets to call him the same but it's rare to hear someone else acknowledge the same. Toro still glares at him the few times they ever hang out and Natasha threatened to stab him with a drum stick. "I like to think I'm boyfriend material," he says, looking back at Bucky. His fingers move deftly over the keys. The music has shifted, become something smooth and more upbeat. The people in the tables closest are all turned to watch him. One couple has even got up to dance in the small space in front of the piano.

"Oh."

"Oh?" He looks back at Tony, wondering if there's something wrong but Tony's watching him with a look that Steve can't read. 

Tony quickly shakes his head. "It's nothing. Just. You know, he was blabbing about you a few weeks ago. How he found the perfect guy and he almost fucked it up. You really are perfect, aren't you? Figures Barnes would find Mr. Right. If nothing else I guess he deserves it. Here," he takes Steve's glass and slides him a refill. "You're on the house tonight cause Barnes brings in good business, but don't expect any more favors."

Steve smiles wryly as he takes his drink. He's not sure what to make of Stark. "Thanks, I'll try to remember that."

"You better."

The other man tending bar yells at Tony to stop flirting and with a short salute at Steve, Tony sashays over to him.

Steve turns to go back to watching Bucky. Steve's had the chance to see him on stage before but with his band. He's seen the rock star This is something entirely different. This is the man who curls up with worn out copies of the classics in the bookstore where Steve works and stashes cookies by the bed for three am cravings. He's relaxed, and there's a soft smile on his lips, enjoying this as much as the patrons. Steve stops thinking and just listens.

It's almost a shock when the music stops and is replaced with the sound of applause. Bucky turns on the bench to toast them with his glass. For the first time, he's facing Steve and his eyes find Steve's across the room without hesitation. Someone asks for one more song and with a laugh, Bucky indulges them. With the last note still lingering in the air, he finally closes up the piano and makes his way through the crowd to the bar.

To Steve.

When he gets there, he wraps one arm around Steve's waist and leans against the bar. "Tony?"

"He's in the backroom," the other bartender comes up. A small smirk on his lips as he looks at them but otherwise much more professional then Tony. "What can I get you, Barnes?"

"Usual, Rhodey, thanks." Bucky turns to Steve, fidgeting with Steve's shirt. "What did you think?" It's different from after his other shows with the band, when he's buzzed with adrenaline and covered with sweat and all the emotions mix up and feed off each other. He's calm now, leaning comfortably against Steve.

"I loved it. It was beautiful." Steve cups his cheek and tilts his head up, wanting to kiss him.

Bucky is leaning in just as Rhodey clears his throat, sliding the glass across to them. Steve lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding as Bucky takes a drink. Steve's eyes slide down to his neck, watching his Adam's apple move with each swallow. The waitress comes bounding up and kisses Bucky's cheek, not caring about personal space. "Wonderful as always, James."

"Thank you, Darcy."

"And is this the lucky guy?" She runs a critical eye over Steve.

Bucky grins and tightens his arms around Steve. "Go away Darcy."

"Treat him well," she wags her finger at Steve and is already turning away before Steve has a chance to respond.

"Everyone here likes you a lot," Steve murmurs, drawing Bucky back against him. He's hesitant, they've never really done this before in public. He expects Bucky to tense and step back but he just leans into Steve. He's relaxed, like early mornings when neither of them has to get out of bed. It's Steve's favorite time with him. Nothing else to worry about, no one else to demand their time. He knows this won't last, that he can't expect this all the time. So he holds onto Bucky a little tighter, makes it a little harder to let go.

"That's because they make good money when I play." His fingers tap against Steve's back, as if he's still up there at the piano.

"And it has nothing to do with your charming personality?" Steve teases.

Bucky chuckles. "That's a secret. Don't tell." His eyes dart away as if suddenly aware of where they are. Steve expects Bucky to pull away, prepares himself for that but instead Bucky reaches for his hand, locking their fingers together. "Do you want to get out of here?"

"Please." He starts to tug Steve towards the door but Steve doesn't move. "Wait." Bucky gives him a confused look but Steve drags him back the few steps. One more time, he tilts Bucky's face up and this time manages to get his kiss. "Good show, Bucky."

Bucky's eyes slip closed and without moving or even shifting his weight, Steve gets the feeling that Bucky is leaning on him somehow. Leaning on his words or his kisses maybe. "Thank you," he murmurs. "I can give you a better show at home?"

"You're such a sweet talker."

Bucky's eyes open, the moment is over. Slipped easily out of. As smoothly as Bucky's music ended earlier, with the final note still lingering in the air. Bucky grins, giving his hand a slight tug to get them moving again and Steve knows this show is far from over.


End file.
